A steering wheel of a vehicle comprises a steering wheel armature and a driver airbag (referred to as DAB) mounted on the steering wheel armature. The DAB comprises a DAB module (e.g. an airbag module 3′ shown in FIG. 1) and a DAB decoration cover (e.g. an airbag decoration cover 4′ shown in FIG. 1), wherein the driver airbag module is covered by the airbag decoration cover. The DAB decoration cover is a plastic member located at the center of the steering wheel armature. When an airbag is deployed due to a collision, the DAB decoration cover would be broken.
As shown in FIG. 1, typically the interface between DAB and the steering wheel armature is achieved by a hook 41′ of the DAB decoration cover 4′ clamping a Ω spring 5′ mounted on the steering wheel armature 1′. As shown in FIG. 2, the steering wheel armature 1′ provides a spring stopping bridge 11′ for restraining the Ω spring 5′.
In order to assemble the Ω spring 5′ onto the steering wheel armature 1′ conveniently, usually a gap of 0.3 mm is existed at a mating space between the spring stopping bridge 11′ and the Ω spring 5′. Due to such a gap, a displacement of the Ω spring 5′ would occur in use. When the Ω spring 5′ is engaged with the DAB module are mated with each other, this displacement would lead to a noise caused by the Ω spring 5′ contacting the spring stopping bridge 11′.
Therefore, it has become necessary to design a steering wheel of a vehicle which can reduce the noise.